


Truth or dare (and pizza)

by 127cherrybombs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pizza Deliverer! Lee Jeno, markno deserves more attention, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127cherrybombs/pseuds/127cherrybombs
Summary: In which Mark is hanging out with his friends and they start playing truth or dare.





	Truth or dare (and pizza)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Tumblr post ~ hopefully, you guys like this

Something Mark hated more than his basketball practice ending at 5 pm was hanging out with friends Sunday nights. Don't get him wrong, he loved hanging out with them, but they were always up to something wild. Although he was the second youngest in his group, he felt the most responsible and calm one.

Whenever they hung out Sunday night, it usually meant a sleepover at Johnny and Taeyong's apartment. Which also meant staying up late and regretting it in the morning. All of them were in college, except for Donghyuck. Donghyuck was the youngest one, he was a senior in high school and was ready to drop out any second.

"Okay! Everyone is here, ready for some fun?" Taeyong asked everyone and they all cheered.

"Your definition of fun is getting wasted until 3 am, plus I'm still a minor. So can we please do something relaxing?" Donghyuck asked Taeyong and raised an eyebrow,

"You're no fun, Hyuckie. Plus we never drink around you." His boyfriend said sat down next to him while trying to hold his hand. Mark couldn't hear Donghyuck's response, he just heard something that whenever Lucas was drunk he was super clingy.

"The baby said no alcohol, that means no alcohol. Let's play truth or dare." Doyoung suggested and everyone nodded, all of them knew this was Doyoung's way of saying that he wanted food.

Some rounds later Doyoung was eyeing everyone as they shook their heads. Doyoung then looked at Mark with a smile.

 _Oh no, he wants food, might as well say dare._ Mark thought, he was ready to take out his wallet.

"Markie, truth or dare?" Doyoung asked as everyone sighed in relieve.

"I mean both are going to be the same so dare," Mark said as everyone noticed what he meant "everyone, please pick something cheap, I don't have money at the moment."

"I dare you to order us two pizzas from Pizza Palace and for the notes put  _send your cutest delivery boy_." Doyoung gave Mark a paper with a phone number. 

Jaehyun was telling Sicheng how the dare was weak, but he was glad he wasn't buying the pizza. 

"Maybe if he stanned SEVENTEEN, that wouldn't have happened." Yuta teased as Johnny laughed along.

Mark asked Taeyong for his computer so he could order it (and to get out of the truth or dare game). Mark took about ten minutes to order it and put the note that Doyoung had said to put. 

"He needs someone as soon as possible," Yuta mumbled in Japanese to Taeyong "I don't like him being alone, TY."

"Me too, let's hope he finds someone, Yu," Taeyong said as he looked at Mark who was trying to open a can of soda.

"Are you two speaking smack about someone?" Donghyuck asked them and they shook their heads.

"We were talking about Markie," Yuta pointed at Mark as Donghyuck nodded with a small oh.

The three oldest, Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta were talking about doing something for Sicheng's birthday. They wanted to go to China, but they had school. While Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Sicheng were talking about college and how it had ruined their sleeping schedules. The last group, Lucas, Mark, and Haechan were talking about high school and how they missed it. Haechan rolled his eyes and told them how it was Hell, but had made new friends.

"That reminds me, one of my friends, Lee Jeno, works in Pizza Palace with me!" Haechan smiled as he mentioned his friend.

As soon as Haechan said that Mark's phone started vibrating, it was an unknown number so he assumed it was the delivery guy.

"Hi, is this Mark Lee?" The guy asked and Mark said yes, "I'm outside with your pizza."

Mark told everyone that the pizza had arrived and he quickly got his jacket and went outside.

The guy was outside holding pizza and a small box, which had a big label that said "chicken wings". The delivery guy was standing quietly while looking around, trying to make sure someone was walking out.

He then saw a figure coming his way, Mark walked faster to get the pizza.

"Sorry, hopefully I didn't take long," Mark said as he tried to open the door fast. He then saw the delivery guy, perhaps the most beautiful person ever.

"Don't worry, I didn't wait that long"  he smiled and then gave him the pizza and had a small pout "You also said to send our cutest delivery guy, but dogs can't drive, sorry." 

"You're cuter though," Mark mumbled as he realized what he had said, the guy was a mess. His face was as red as his shirt. 

"I- uhm, thank you, you're cute too." The delivery guy looked down, he rarely got compliments, but he decided to at least give him a name "By the way, I'm Lee Jeno."

 

 

While all of this happened, Taeyong and the rest were watching from the small window. They had been hungry that they were just waiting to eat something. They wanted to go outside, but Taeyong said no, because Mark was talking to him.

"Guys, that's Lee Jeno!" Donghyuck said as he pointed at the guy with the red hat. All of them said a small "oh" as their stomachs made a sound.

"Okay, listen, I'm here for Mark getting a boyfriend, but ya boy is hungry," Jaehyun announced as he sat down and ate a chocolate bar.

After Jaehyun did that, the universe heard him and Mark and Jeno's conversation slowly started to end.

 

 

"Oh sorry, my co-worker is calling me. Hey, please do order more pizza." Jeno teased him as they said their goodbyes.

 

_Maybe playing truth or dare wasn't as bad._


End file.
